something random i just made
by Hisaruki Kyoya
Summary: the story about the vongola celebrating my birthday while going on a field trip.i added white mokona and an occ hibari in my story i noe it's sucks really badly XP,my 1st fanfiction sorry about spelling.i was in the rush in typing this


the long school holiday hav started 4days ago~1day,I was in my room,re-reading my 11th n 12th bithday diary.*flash back*~11th Bithday~"hey father look! It's the "eye of London",it so pretty,can we sit on it?"But we hav sat before Singapore's"~12th Bithday~*freak out*OMG,if our white card has gone,how r we going back 2 Malaysia?D=*smirk*old memorries i cry a littleSuddenly,my phone rang.'Sawada?i pick up the call: mushi-mushi?'ciao~su,Xin Yin 'repplied on the phone with a chibi voice"hi reborn!ydo u call me?"i repplied

reborn smirk n said:"i invited u n 2 come with us 2 London,Itily n Japan ,3 days."

"O_O! oh ok,but when n where?"

"In Namimori Middle High,come at * a.m. 2 morrow. I smiled n said"hai~"

I hang-up my phone n started packing my suff n bought along cash.

~on that day~

reborn:"ciao~su minna,i invited u 2 come here on a field trip n it's a very special day 2 some1 2day"

"ye~ a field trip X3"said happily

"==,another field trip?"said no-good-Tsuna

Reborn kicked Tsuna on the face.

"daijobu judaime"said Gokudera.

"ahahaha,wat event is it"said Yamamoto.

"let us guess...we noe,Xin-chan bithday!"said Haru n Kyoko.

"That's right ^^"said me, n reborn.

"but renorn,y r we going 2 overseas 2 celebrate?"asked Tsuna.

Reborn took out his gun n points it at Tsuna.

Tsuna freak outed n keep quite

I blushed n asked Reborn:"eeto reborn,is Hibari 4llowing us 2?"

Reborn nods at me

I smile"soka,thanks 4 inviting him"

i asked reborn again:"span /spanne,how long do we need 2 reach there?"

reborn answerd me:"2 hours"

"2 hours O_O! that's fast"I was surpised

Reborn smirk n said:that because ur going 2 London the Vongola way

~2 hours later~

"T_T it's so cold"said Tsuna

Reborn kiced Tsuna on the face n said 2 Tsuna"stop being such a wimp,look at Xin-san n "

"X3,it's still as cooling as ever"

"r they human?"said Tsuna

"ja,let's go n buy some coffee 2 drink in a cafe."said me n

every1 agreed

~in a cafe~

i got drag n blindfolded :"nani nani?"

haru kyoko,I-pin n supised me with a cake.

I got some of the cake n suff it in Hibari's mouth.

He got shock,he blush,raise his tofons n said:"bokuwa kimitachiwa kamikorosu"

then,I was doing my favor thing,runing in the end,I got bitten 2 death TwT.

~After half an hour~*got back 2 the bus*

Reborn:"ok minna,after u hav found ur room,leave ur bags n go 2 the ground floor"

:"it hav a hot spring X3"

"hai~"every1 do as wat as they told 2

~in my room~

Haru,Kyoko,I-pin n :"Xin-san,r u done?"

"almost,y won't u guys go 1st"said I while I was looking 4 my salior uniform

"ok"

after a while"done *heading out while holding my salior uniform*"

~Ground floor~

When I was in the ground floor,i got _ but i end up going 2 the wrong side

~the guys side~

*a pail flew by n almost hit me*?wat's going on here?

"ah,Xin-san! wat r u doing here? here's the guys side!" said Tsuna

"really O/O?"i blushed n threw a smoke bomb,n run 2 the other side with my salior uniform

~girls side~

"ur finally here"said haru n kyoko with a warm a while,we had our dinner 4 some people,sake of coruse 888DDD. actidental poured some sake 2 Hibari's green the end(now Hibari can be my OCC char =D),Hibari got a little drunk.

~after a while again~

Reborn:it's 2 early 2 sleep eventhoe it look dark outside,n scine I-pin n stupid cow r sleeping early,y won't we go n take a ride on the "eye of London?"

every1 agreed,left a note that hav Japnese n chinses n go

~the"eye of London"~

"me, n Tsuna in 1 cab;

gokudera,yamamoto n biachi in 1 cab;

ryohei,haru n kyoko in 1 cab;

while Xin-san with Hibari*smirk*;

all set,no qustion asked,good let's go"said Reborn

"y am i with that baseball freak"gokudera mubling

i was blushing

"^^ let's go then"said haru n kyoko

~in the cab~

Reborn's side:

:wow~,it's so pettey X3

Tsuna:i want 2 be with Kyoko-chan T_T

~gokudera's side~

gokudera:a...ne...ki...*faint =D*

biaichi:*got close 2 gokudera n cheek on him*

yamamoto:ahaha,r we playing a game?

~haru n Kyoko's side~

Ryohei:*exterme mode *

haru n kyoko:*seening the view*

~my side (/ O/O? i hav 2 do it,right?==)~

*Blushing madly n sated beside Hibari*

Sunddenly,Hibari holds my cheek n KISSED ON MY LIPS! (there i done it ==)

then he got a little back 2 normal,n let go.

~30 minutes later~

so,do u guys hav fun?

"hai~"said Haru n kyoko

"ahaha,it was kinda fun"said yamamoto

"?y me,oh ya,our was kinda fun 2"me n hibari blushed n don't dare 2 look at each other

reborn:*smirks*let's buysouvenirs before we leave shall me?we're going 2 Italy 2morrow.

"hai~"

~the next day~

"nene, reborn,how long do we need 2 take 2 Italy?"i asked reborn

reborn said:1 hour

~I hour~

"it's colder then London T_T"said Tsuna

"nen reborn,I heard that here hav a muzium about history of thevongola family can we go there?"said

Reborn nods at n all of us has gone there.

~in the muzium~

every1(+ me 8D): reading history

~after 30 minutes~

every1 was enjoying themself eating in the got chase by I-pin as usual.

~at night~

reborn:make sure all of u hav enought sleep n now,we're unable 2 got lot's of places because of some1*stare at Lambo*

every1:*sweatdrop*hai

~at late night~

i got problem sleeping,luckly the hotlet we stay will hav a hot spring,i got my things n went there

~in the hot spring~

== y does this hot spring does't hav a wall==

i placed my thing n went in there while singing a song

Sunddenly,the water got spill out a little,i noe that some1's here 2(at the guys side)

i blushed n thurn my head 2 the other side.I saw hibari-san.i stop singing n stay quite n think:y is he doing here?

~10 minutes later~

...*quite*

I quickly got up n get out from there.

~the last day~

reborn:"I hope this trip can be a very valueble,especially Xin-san"

"hai ^^"

"now,we're going back 2 Namimori,but 1st let's explore everywhere in japan"

"not again T_T"said nood-good-Tsuna.

*this time will be a little diffent*said Reborn

"me n the girls will 4llow bianchi while u guys 4llow Reborn"said

"he?y?"said Tsuna

"serect X3"said

~after a few hours~

reborn:let's eat in that cafe shall we?

everyguys:*bods*

Tsuna:*open the door*

haru n Kyoko:*in a maid outfit*welcome

Tsuna blushed n saw kyoko n talk 2 himself:kyoko look so cute

haru n kyoko :let us saw ur seat

i was cosplaying hibari n gave a scary auar:"wat do u want herboive"

tsuna got sacred

yamamoto:ahaha hibari's taking our orders?

i:don't make me repeart ,or i'll bite u 2 death

after a while,tsuna found out who am i.

~after eating~

reborn:let's take a pic shall we

~cheese~

_~~the end~~_


End file.
